Rumbled
by TsunadeJr71
Summary: A vignette: Iruka gets a surprise and Kakashi gets caught out. KakaIru. Rated M. Yaoi.


First fic in over 20 years. First fanfic ever.

Disclaimer: Didn't invent Naruto. Rated M. Unbeta'd so apologies for any cock-ups.

**Rumbled**

It had been a long day for the both of them and Iruka was already in bed, about to drift into a delightfully hazy slumber, when Kakashi emerged from the shower. His lithe naked form, bathed in moonlight, padded across the bedroom floor and to the bed. The copy-nin eased himself under the shuriken print bedcover and snuggled up behind his lover.

Iruka sighed contentedly as strong arms embraced him. His chestnut brown hair was loose and splayed across the pillow, and the jounin carefully brushed it aside before planting gentle kisses on his chuunin's neck and back.

Iruka stirred and shifted his body closer towards Kakashi's, gently beginning to rock against him, slow movements at first, so slow as to be almost indiscernible, but becoming increasingly insistent. He began push himself against the copy nin's body, grinding his ass against Kakashi's groin, gently but persistently, and the jounin responded by caressing Iruka's smooth chest with calloused fingertips.

"Feeling frisky tonight, Iruka?" The chuunin did not respond, but continued his actions, smiling inwardly, and already beginning to feel himself getting hard. Kakashi, too, was clearly aroused as he rolled Iruka onto his back and straddled him, his eyes gazing straight into those of his lover's.

Iruka lay back and closed his eyes as Kakashi kissed his lips, his ear, his neck, his collarbone, his chest with passion that sent shivers down the chuunin's spine. Kakashi continued, moving down the tan body, caressing Iruka's supple flesh, his hands brushing the sensitive skin before his tongue licked and his teeth nipped at it. Iruka hissed at the sensations, his breathing becoming ragged. Kakashi loved giving Iruka pleasure. The jounin continued his journey downwards, kissing and licking the chuunin's belly while his hands caressed those dark nipples, brushing, rolling, flicking, teasing. The feeling was amazing.

By the time he had reached Iruka's cock, the chuunin was as hard as a rock and very ready for what was to come. Kakashi paused briefly to take in the sight and smell of Iruka's arousal. It was intoxicating. He tentatively licked the tip of Iruka's cock, just gently, then kissed it before swallowing him in one gulp.

Iruka almost cried out, the pleasure was so intense. Kakashi hummed, he knew exactly where his lover liked to be touched, knew exactly how to please him and knew how to bring him to the pinnacle of bliss.

Kakashi gripped Iruka's buttocks with both hands and squeezed them tight as he sucked and licked at Iruka's cock. The chuunin could barely contain himself, he wanted to thrust hard into that hot mouth that was pleasuring him so eagerly. He wound his fingers into Kakashi's crazy hair, as if urging him to continue and intensify his ministrations.

And then it happened. All of a sudden a shadow crossed past the window. The movement was almost imperceptible but it was enough for Kakashi to become briefly distracted and he glanced aside momentarily. Iruka picked up on this immediately and realised that someone was lurking outside the window.

The intruder's chakra was masked instantly, but it was too late. That chakra was way too familiar. Unmistakeable, in fact. Iruka bristled immediately and sat bolt upright.

"Will the real Hatake Kakashi please step forward?"

A shock of silver hair appeared from outside the window and the copy-nin came into view. He climbed into the bedroom, looking slightly sheepish, but with his visible eye arched into his smile and his hands held up, palms facing the chuunin in a placatory gesture. His clone looked up and nodded to acknowledge his presence.

They'd been rumbled.

"Yo."

Iruka tensed, feeling the anger beginning to well up inside him as the real Kakashi moved swiftly to his side, discarding his shinobi vest. The clone sighed and continued his ministrations, his head bobbing as he licked and sucked at Iruka's weeping cock while Kakashi took Iruka in his arms.

"Shh, don't be angry," the real Kakashi's voice was calm and soothing.

"Would you mind – aaah – telling me why," Iruka began, finding it incredibly difficult to speak, let alone convey his anger, "I'm being given – mmm – what is, admittedly, unbelievably good head by – aaah - one of your clones?"

"Trust me, Iruka. You know I would never do anything to hurt you." Kakashi lowered his mask and dipped his head to capture Iruka's lips in a tender kiss. "Relax and let him finish. I promise that it's nothing sinister and that I will tell you everything." Iruka forced himself to relax – he really did trust his eccentric lover - as two copy-nin began to pleasure him.

Kakashi started caressing Iruka's upper body, his elegant fingers tracing the smooth bare skin, brushing a nipple or tickling his ear. Iruka let himself sink once more into that wonderful feeling of bliss. Kakashi began to whisper soothing words into the chuunin's ear, telling him how wonderful he was and how much the jounin loved him. The clone again took all of Iruka into his mouth and sucked hard. Iruka gasped, as pleasure began again to build up deep inside him. He was so very close. Kakashi held Iruka tight and kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing together as each relished the taste of the other.

Iruka came and the clone swallowed the milky essence, savouring every drop. Kakashi gently slowed their kiss as he brought Iruka down from his high. As the clone dispersed, Kakashi kept his chuunin in a tight embrace. The copy-nin shivered as the clone's memories transferred into him. "Hmm, you seemed to enjoy that very much. I am pretty good, aren't I?" and then ducked to avoid Iruka's fist.

"There's no way on earth that I'm admitting it to you right now. You need to tell me what that was all that about. Your smooth talking had better come up with something good. What on earth were you doing and why was your clone in bed with me? Has this happened before?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and smiled a reassuring smile. Kakashi had several smiles, ranging from devilishly handsome to a rather cute pout which he used whenever he wanted to get his way, and Iruka glanced up at him, reminding himself that only a handful of people had been lucky enough to have seen even one of those smiles. Tonight's was that of genuine warmth and love. It was also incredibly sexy but he wasn't going to let Kakashi know that. "Tell me now," he demanded.

"Well, it's difficult to know where to begin. Let's see. The best way to explain it is that some nights I go out to patrol the village. It's not an official duty, but I walk around, checking for strangers or intruders, making sure that the genin aren't killing each other and maybe I'll stop off at the memorial for a quick chat with Obito. It helps me to sleep."

Iruka nodded. "Go on."

"If I hear the genin guzzling ramen at Ichiraku's, if I hear the older chuunin playing drinking games at the Crossed Kunai, if I hear the Hokage's roar of fury as she loses yet another gambling round - I don't know - it just makes me feel sure that all is right in Konoha."

"Don't you ever let yourself off duty?"

"Probably not. I'm not sure I know how to anymore, I was a chuunin from the age of six. It's harder being an elite shinobi than it looks. There are all sorts of pressures that I have to deal with and not just on missions. I was a precocious prick when I became a jounin, determined to follow the rules, but not truly understanding what it was to care for my village. Obito's death taught me about what was really important – what it truly meant to protect my comrades. It also taught me to chill out a little. Have you any idea how long it took me to perfect my slouch? How much I have to procrastinate in order to be annoyingly late when I'm meeting my team? But I love this village, I've never known anything than wanting to protect it. I patrol when I feel uneasy about its safety so that I can be ready if I'm needed."

"But why do you leave a clone with me?" Iruka was confused.

"Well, for one thing it means I know that you are safe. If anything were to happen to you, the clone would evaporate and I would be able to teleport right back to you. Of course the other advantage is that I can watch you as you sleep because I get to see the clone's memories after he's dispersed."

"Pervert!"

"Yeah, but you're really very cute you know. You sigh in your sleep, as though you're dreaming about me." Kakashi ducked to avoid another blow, which was really a half-hearted swat this time around. "You know what, though, when you are asleep you look content and at peace with the world. It makes me happy."

"Do you need the solitude?" Iruka was curious about his lover's sense of duty. "Would you object if I joined you one evening?"

"Not at all, I just figured that by the end of the day, you are likely to be exhausted. You'll have done a full day teaching the academy brats, followed by a stint in the mission room, grading schoolwork and then correcting my sloppy mission reports. After all that, well, you need your sleep."

"Do make your mission reports deliberately sloppy?" Iruka asked in a suspicious tone, one that he normally reserved for the naughtiest pre-genin. "No, don't answer that."

"It would be my pleasure if you would join me," Kakashi smiled and hugged Iruka close.

The following night a jounin and a chuunin emerged from a bedroom window. The moon was bright as they leapt across the rooftops of Konoha. Moving swiftly and silently around the village, they could see that Konoha was quiet that night. The gates were shut, the "A" and the "N" joined together while Izumo and Kotetsu arguing about when exactly their shift was to conclude, the younger chuunin were berating Chouji for eating too much of the barbeque and Tsunade was getting increasingly tipsy as she lost yet another hand at cards. All was well in Konoha. Once the patrol was complete, the jounin and chuunin sat together on the mountainside, atop the Third Hokage's head, looking down over the village, the chuunin wrapped in his lover's embrace. The night was truly peaceful.

"So all is good in Konoha tonight?" Iruka whispered. "I think we can sleep soundly tonight, ne?"

The jounin hugged the Iruka tightly.

"I think so. Of course, we don't have to go to sleep you know." Kakashi nuzzled the chuunin's neck. "After all, you owe me blow job."


End file.
